Une nouvelle ère
by trisandtobiasdivergent
Summary: Three-shot, la guerre est finie. Chicago est enfin libre, il faut le reconstruire. Mais il y a parfois des conséquences qui nous prennent la gorge. Tris et Tobias vont-ils surmonter cette nouvelle ère ? Je suis nulle sur les résumés...Merci à vous les filles !
1. Tris

**Hello les filles, le petit Three-shot (merci Courtney pour le terme lol) que je vous avez promis ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et je propose cette première partie.**

* * *

Une nouvelle ère

 **TRIS**

La guerre est enfin finie…Après 4 longues années de combat…Chacun de nous ont perdu très gros durant cette guerre. J'y ai perdu ma mère, puis mon père…Et je ne sais même pas quoi penser de mon frère…Il m'a trahi plus d'une fois, j'ai failli me faire exécuter plus d'une fois et il n'a jamais rien fait pour empêcher cela…Ce qui me tue c'est qu'il reste mon frère et que la famille est une chose importante à mes yeux. Alors à chaque fois qu'il était en danger, je fonçais tête baissée pour le sauver…

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes deux groupes divisés. Il y a ceux qui ont appelés au retour des factions et ceux qui sont contre. Pour ma part, je vis de nouveau dans ma faction d'adoption, les audacieux. Je ne saurais jamais expliquer pourquoi, mais cette endroit a quelques choses de rassurant pour moi. C'est ici que j'ai rencontré mes amis, une nouvelle famille où je peux me sentir moi-même.

* * *

J'arpente les longs couloirs des audacieux depuis presque une demi-heure sans m'arrêter pour autant. Je fini par me retrouver là où tout à commencer pour moi. L'endroit où je suis arrivée…Je soupire et je monte sur un tas de pierre afin de me retrouver dans ce grand filet. Je m'allonge au centre, les bras derrière la tête, je peux apercevoir par le trou béant la hauteur des immeubles. Je me rappellerais comme si c'était hier le jour de mon arrivée…J'étais perdu entre mon choix altruiste et rester dans une faction où je me sentais à l'étroit et le choix des audacieux qui m'attirait depuis toute petite. J'ai fini par faire comme mon frère…Trahir mes parents et ne penser qu'à moi, un choix loin d'être altruiste…Je l'aurais vraiment été, je n'aurais pas hésiter et je serais restée avec mes parents. Je me souviendrais toujours de la surprise et la colère dans les yeux de mon père…Mais aussi et surtout le regard doux et fière de ma mère qui m'avait troublé. C'est ma mère, malgré que je m'étais forcée à rester discrète, elle reste ma mère et elle avait surement deviné mon choix.

J'ai fait très vite la connaissance de Christina, on en a fait du chemin toutes les deux. Elle fait partit de mes plus belles rencontres ici. Elle m'a toujours donné beaucoup de courage, c'est grâce à elle que je dois ma réussite. Elle m'a toujours soutenu dans mes choix et je la remercie pour ça.

Mon regard se porte sur le point le plus haut d'un immeuble. Je me souviens de mon saut, la première chose la plus folle que j'ai put faire. Et puis, j'ai rencontré Tobias…J'esquisse un sourire. Quand il m'a fait descendre de ce filet, j'ai sentit ses bras puissant sur ma taille, ses yeux bleus si profond… Dans ma faction d'origine, on ne m'a jamais expliqué ce qu'était l'amour en lui-même. Je ne le savais pas et Tobias m'a apprit à aimer, il m'a fait connaitre le mot « aimer ». Cet homme était très mystérieux mais qu'est ce qu'il piquait ma curiosité ! Mais l'amour en lui-même est un mot bien simple et compliqué à la fois. Il n'est pas tout blanc ni tout noir. J'ai énormément de bons souvenirs avec lui avant que toute cette guerre contre ce que nous sommes commence. Nous avons eu beaucoup de disputes durant ces quatre années, il ne partageait pas toujours mon opinion. Nous nous retrouvions toujours malgré une certaine tension, j'aurais tant aimé que tout ce passe différemment. J'aurais tant aimé resté soudé chaque jour à ses côtés qu'importent ses choix. Mais je ne suis pas comme ça… J'ai une opinion et je ne recule pas devant le danger si cela peut sauver mes amis, sauvé des innocents, au dépit du choix égoïste de mon homme. Mais je regrette vraiment tout ces mensonges qui nous ont séparés…Ses regards exprimant la déception, la colère…

Je cligne des paupières plusieurs fois afin de ne pas me laisser aller par mes larmes. Je me redresse et regarde ma montre. Je dois rejoindre Tobias près du gouffre, il veut discuter.

Je me redresse et descends du filet. J'arpente de nouveau les longs couloirs jusqu'à m'arrêter à quelques mètres du gouffre. Je le vois, il est appuyé à la barrière et il m'attend. Ce lieu représente beaucoup pour moi… C'est ici que j'ai eu ma première altercation et c'est ici que j'ai perdu l'un de mes amis… Mon premier échec, j'aurais du voir et comprendre à quel point était fragile, j'aurais dû l'aider. Avec le temps, je me suis rendu compte qu'avec des si je ne pourrais jamais refaire le monde, juste l'imaginer. Je soupire et comble les derniers mètres qui me séparent de Tobias.

\- Hey, m'annonçais-je doucement

\- Salut, sourit-il, tu vas bien ?

\- ça peut aller, cet endroit me donne toujours une impression étrange

\- Je sais, mais c'est ici que nous sommes le plus au calme, m'avoua-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras

Je me blottis contre lui, passant mes bras autour de sa taille. C'est dans ses bras que j'aime être autant être petite, ma tête juste à son épaule. J'aime la sensation de sentir sa tête sur la mienne, les battements de son cœur contre mon oreille. Pendant ces quatre années, les gestes d'affections comme ceux là étaient rares et je dois avouer qu'il m'a beaucoup manqué. Je lève la tête et croise son regard profond qui a toujours eu un effet dévastateur en moi.

\- Nous reconstruisons la ville petit à petit, s'enquit Tobias

\- Oui, j'ai vu, il y a pas mal de dégât

\- Oui et encore on peut s'estimer chanceux, le quartier des audacieux a été le moins touché matériellement

\- Oui c'est vrai, Tobias… ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je…Je me demandais si on vivrait ensemble maintenant ?

\- Je…Je ne sais pas, hésita-t-il

Je ne pus m'empêcher de reculer face à cette réponse. Je le dévisage, bien sur que rien n'est urgent entre nous mais vivre loin de lui est insupportable. Je dois attendre chaque jour de l'apercevoir dans la cafétéria, quand il accepte de partager notre table…

\- Ne le prend pas comme ça…Lâcha Tobias

\- Tu veux que je le prenne comment ? Bien qu'on a le temps mais… Je ne te comprends pas, je t'attends tous les matins à la cafétéria quand tu daignes me regarder ! Toute cette guerre est enfin fini Tobias ! La seule que j'attends c'est qu'on se retrouve ! Comme avant…

\- Tris, il va me falloir du temps, je voulais attendre avant de t'en parler… Pendant ces 4 ans, je suis passé par beaucoup de sentiments, je ne compte plus les fois où tu as trahi ma confiance, où tu m'as fais mille et une promesse avant de découvrir que tu me mentais une nouvelle fois

\- C'est vrai que j'ai souvent fait le choix de te mentir mais c'était pour sauver toutes ses vies ! Tu sais très bien que je ne pouvais pas m'en tenir à rester juste derrière toi, juste parce que tu ne voulais pas me perdre, je devais faire mon devoir

\- Tu n'avais pas besoin de jouer avec ta vie pour autant ! On aurait pu trouver une solution tout en restant ensemble !

\- Oui, c'est sur que tu n'as jamais menti toi, les messes basses avec ta mère !

\- C'était pour notre sécurité ! S'indigna-t-il

\- Et regarde où tout cela nous as menés ! Tobias, j'ai besoin de laisser la place au futur et je veux reprendre une vie à tes côtés

\- Tris… Laisse moi du temps, j'ai besoin de récupéré la confiance aveugle de j'avais en toi

\- En outre, tu ne me fais plus confiance…Soupirais-je

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça…

\- Tu l'as très bien fait comprendre !

\- En gros, tu m'as venir pour me dire que tu n'avais plus confiance en moi et que tu voulais justement profiter de ce calme pour te débarrasser de moi en me rejetant la faute de mes choix c'est ça ?! Et ne me fait pas croire que c'est faux ! Sinon pourquoi tu me fuirais à la cafétéria, pourquoi tu chercherais à me fuir depuis des semaines, hein ?!

\- Tris, tu sais très bien que je tiens à toi ! Mais je ne peux plus vivre comme ça avec la peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ! Alors oui c'est vrai, j'ai décidé de prendre mes distances !

\- Tout est dit donc… Je regrette le jour où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi… J'ai peut-être menti pour sauver notre peau mais moi j'ai le mérite de ne jamais avoir menti sur mes sentiments pour moi…

\- Tris, attends !

Il essaye d'attraper ma main mais je recule doucement sur quelques pas avant de m'enfuir en courant. L'air s'écrase sur moi, il me lacère le visage mais je ne peux m'arrêter. Je retire ce que j'ai dit, chacun d'entre nous ont perdus gros mais moi j'ai perdu tout ce que je croyais avoir. J'ai perdu ma mère, mon père, mon frère a voulu me tuer et j'ai fini par perdre l'homme en qui j'aurais pu donner ma vie pour lui. Je cours sans m'arrêter, ne sachant pas où je vais mais je sais que je dois courir. J'ai peur que si je m'arrête la réalité ne m'appelle et ne cherche à me détruire encore plus. Contrairement à tout à l'heure, je laisse mes larmes coulés sur mon visage brûlant. Je sens mes poumons me brûler de l'intérieur, ma respiration me brûle également la gorge, mais je continue de courir jusqu'à m'autoriser un cri avant que mes jambes ne cède sous mon poids. Je suis dans l'herbe, où ? Je ne sais pas, mais je me blottis contre moi en position fœtale et je me laisse enfin aller. Toute cette tension des dernières années, des dernières semaines sur mes épaules.

* * *

Je ne sais combien de temps s'est écoulé mais je vois au loin les rayons du soleil disparaitre. Je me redresse doucement et regarde autour de moi, où j'ai débarqué. C'est un immense terrain d'herbe, un square pour enfant abandonné au loin, une grande roue en meilleure état que celle où je me suis retrouvé à plusieurs mètres au dessus du sol avec Tobias. Je secoue la tête, je dois cesser de penser à ces souvenirs… Je suis sur qu'ils n'ont aucun intérêt à ses yeux… Je sens mon cœur se serrer si fort qu'il m'oblige à fermer les yeux. Je dois rentrer maintenant, c'est Christina qui va s'inquiéter de ne pas me voir à la cafétéria, de toute façon je n'ai pas faim…

Je marche un long moment jusqu'au siège des audacieux. Je m'aperçois que j'ai couru vraiment longtemps et sur une longue distance. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je me presse de rentrer. Au contraire, je prends mon temps et quand je rentre dans mon appartement il fait nuit. Je regarde ma montre, elle affiche 21h15. Je soupire et décide de prendre une douche. L'eau chaude me détend vraiment bien. Je sens tout mes muscles se détendre, je reste sous l'eau chaude jusqu'à ce qu'elle brûle chaque parcelle de mon corps. Je ressors entièrement rouge, j'enfile une tenue légère avant de sécher mes cheveux et de me mettre dans mon lit.

* * *

La nuit me parait très longue ce soir. Je suis exténuée et pourtant le sommeil ne daigne pas me rendre visite. Je tourne et retourne dans mon lit, j'ai le visage de Tobias dans ma tête. Je finis par me relever et vais dans la cuisine afin d'y boire un verre d'eau. J'espérais pouvoir reprendre une vie avec un semblant de normalité. Il ne fallait pas rêver, on ne pouvait pas sortir de toute cette tragédie sans répercussion. Mais j'aurais tant aimé que Tobias ne fasse pas partit de cette répercussion… Du temps où j'étais chez les altruistes, on ne m'a pas apprit à aimer et pourtant depuis ma rencontre avec Tobias je comprends la portée de ce mot. Je ne me vois pas vivre sans Tobias, il compte énormément pour moi… Il sait autant de chose sur moi, autant que j'en connais sur lui et sur son passé douloureux. J'arrive aujourd'hui à en douter de ses sentiments… Est-ce qu'il m'aime vraiment ? Non…Est-ce qu'il m' _aimait_ vraiment ? Je ne pourrais décrire les sentiments qui m'ont envahi quand nous étions sur la hauteur du gouffre… Quand il m'a dit qu'il n'avait plus confiance en moi… J'aurais largement préféré qu'il me jette dans le gouffre que de m'annoncer une chose pareil… Certes, je lui ai mentis à diverses reprises mais jamais dans l'idée d'être contre lui. Je défendais mon opinion, je n'ai jamais demandé à ce qu'on me suive… Et j'ai toujours agi soit pour le protéger soit pour sauver nos amis… Je m'en veux mais à quoi ça sert de s'en vouloir maintenant que je lui sois indifférente ?

Je réprime un sanglot et retourne dans mon lit. Je finis par trouver le sommeil un peu après 4h du matin.

J'ai une position confortable dans mon lit, je sens qu'on me secoue mais je ne veux pas me réveiller. Je suis dans un sommeil en coton, mais les secousses sont plus importantes et d'une main je repousse la personne responsable.

\- Hey ! S'indigna la personne

J'ouvre lentement les yeux. Christina. J'aurais dû m'en douter d'une certaine manière. Je relève doucement la tête et je vois sur mon réveil : 8h10. Super, j'ai dormi à peine quatre heures…

\- Christina… Laisse-moi dormir encore un peu

\- Te laisser dormir ?! Nan mais tu étais où hier ?! Je ne t'ai pas vu à la cafétéria et tu n'étais pas la non plus ni ailleurs, je t'ai cherché ! J'étais super inquiète !

\- Je suis partit courir hier et je n'ai pas vu l'heure, je suis rentrée à 21h ici

\- Bah voyons, et tu as mangé ?

Je préfère détourner le regard. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force de lui dire que Tobias a décidé de prendre ses distances avec moi. La situation est déjà assez difficile comme ça pour moi, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Je sens pourtant la main de Christina sur mon épaule et ses yeux inquiets.

\- Tris… Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Tout va bien, souriais-je doucement

\- Je ne suis pas bête, si tu n'es pas venue c'est qu'il c'est passé un truc hier et je dirais même avec Quatre

\- Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?

\- J'en sais que c'est la seule raison pour que tu te rendes malade

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler Christina…

\- C'est si grave que ça ?

Elle me fixe et je sens que je ne peux plus rien cacher. Je sens de la sincérité et du réconfort dans ses yeux. Je finis alors par baisser les yeux et fondre en sanglots dans ses bras. Elle me sert contre elle tout en caressant mon dos.

\- Je suis là Tris, je suis sur que tout va s'arranger, tu veux venir à la maison ?

Je secoue la tête.

\- Allez, je suis là et on va faire les boutiques pour oublier tout ça, okey ?

\- On ne peut pas…Soufflais-je, on doit reconstruire la ville

\- On a bien le droit à un jour de repos

\- D'accord…

Je préfère accepter même si je n'ai pas la tête au shopping. Je n'ai pas envie de m'éterniser sur mes problèmes avec Tobias. Je lui promets de la rejoindre en début d'après midi et elle quitte mon appartement. Je souffle et finis par le lever. Merci Christina, je ne dormirais plus maintenant. Je vais sous la douche et enfile une tenue assez décontractée dans les couleurs de ma faction. Je brosse mes cheveux courts, d'ailleurs ils commencent à reprendre de la longueur. Je décide de sortir de chez moi, ça ne sert à rien de broyer du noir chez soi. J'arpente de nouveau les couloirs sans trop savoir ce que je veux. Je me d'abord à la cafétéria, histoire de manger un petit truc quand même. Rien ne me tente vraiment, je n'ai pas très faim en réalité. Je prends un muffin et sors de la cafétéria. Je ne sais pas trop où aller après ça. Je me rends dans notre ancienne salle d'entrainement. Elle est déserte et ça tombe bien. Je m'assois sur un tas de vieux tapis et mange mon muffin tranquille. Il c'est passé tellement de chose ici… C'est ici que Tobias avait vraiment posé ses mains sur moi, sur ma taille… Je souris en sentant encore la trace de ses mains sur mon corps. J'ai ainsi sentit la force de ses bras, ses mains dures et sèches par la force des exercices. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il soit également un altruiste. Je ne me souviens même pas de l'avoir rencontré un jour, pourtant il a juste deux ans de plus que moi. Je soupire et me lève, j'ai fini mon petit déjeuner. Je sors de la salle d'entrainement et je marche la où mon corps accepte de m'emmener. Je ne sais pas comment mais je me retrouve à la barrière qui se situe en haut du gouffre. Je penche la tête en avant et je vois l'eau frapper violemment contre les parois en pierre. Je croise mes bras sur la rambarde et y dépose ma tête, je ferme les yeux et j'essaye d'imaginer une fin heureuse à ma conversation d'hier avec Tobias. J'ai essuyé pas mal de blessures durant ces quatre années mais je reste une fille…Une femme avant tout. J'ai fêté mes 20 ans i semaine. Il n'y a que Tobias et mon frère qui sont au courant de ma date anniversaire. Et ce jour là, j'aurais tant aimé le fêté juste avec Tobias, tous les deux, en tête à tête. Mais Tobias avait passé cette journée dans l'ancien siège des érudits. Beaucoup de personnes y vivent encore, ceux qui abolissent l'ordre des factions. Chacun garde son opinion et nous arrivons à vivre en paix. Je me redresse et fais craquer mon dos avec une grimace. Je me retourne et je croise à quelques mètres de moi, le regard de Tobias. Son regard reste insaisissable, il s'approche et je secoue la tête en prenant la fuite.

\- Tris ! Cri-t-il

Je préfère ne pas me retourner et rentrer chez moi aussi vite je le peux. Je sens mon cœur battre très fort dans ma poitrine. Pas seulement pour le sprint que j'ai piqué mais aussi le fait d'avoir croisé son regard. Mes mains tremblent, j'inspire et expire afin de me calmer.

En début d'après midi, je rejoins Christina dans le centre ville. Elle a un immense sourire, elle a toujours eu de l'énergie pour deux.

\- Prête ? S'enquit-elle, on va se changer les idées !

\- Je te fais confiance pour ça, souriais-je

Christina me prends par le bras et me fait faire plusieurs boutiques. Nous achetons diverses tenues, des hauts, des pantalons, un peu de robes et des chaussures. Je dois avouer qu'on s'est fait plaisir et j'y ai même pris goût. Nous finissons la journée dans un petit café, complètement épuisée pour ma part.

\- Tu as passé une bonne journée ? S'enquit Christina

\- Très bonne, merci, souriais-je

\- Je suis contente…Tu ne veux toujours pas m'expliquer ce qui se passe avec Tobias ?

Je soupire lentement, je n'avais vraiment pas envie de partir sur ce sujet. Mais avec Christina, je ne peux rien lui cacher, autant tout lui dire de suite et on en parle plus.

\- C'est simple, il n'a pas supporté que je lui ai menti plusieurs fois en 4 ans et du coup hier il m'a déclaré qu'il n'avait plus confiance en moi…Avouais-je difficilement

\- Oh…

\- C'est pour cette raison que je ne suis pas rentée mangé hier soir. Pour tout te dire, j'en ai presque pas dormi cette nuit, je n'arrête pas de me remettre en question… Pourquoi moi, Christina ? C'est vrai, j'ai fais des erreurs qui me suivront toute ma vie ! Je n'ai pas payé assez chère tu crois ? Tu crois que ressentir un petit peu de bonheur est condamnable chez moi ?

\- Je suis sur que tu seras heureuse

\- Je ne comprends même pas comment je peux te parler de tout ça ! Je t'ai fais du mal aussi ! Comment je peux te parler de vouloir être heureuse après ce que je t'ai fais !

\- Tris, arrête ! Oui, il m'a fallu du temps pour pardonner mais je sais très bien que tu vivras avec toute ta vie, que pas un jour ne passera sans que tu ne pense à lui et je sais que tu n'avais pas le choix… Les rôles auraient été échangés, je lui en aurais voulu aussi d'avoir tué ma meilleure amie, je t'ai pardonné mais aujourd'hui c'est à toi de te pardonner toi-même

\- Comment le pourrais-je Christina ? J'ai perdu tout ce que j'avais, j'ai perdu ma mère, mon père, mon frère n'en parlons pas … Et maintenant Tobias, la mort me suit… Donne-moi une raison de ne pas sauter dans le vide ?! Lui demandais-je les larmes aux yeux

\- Je t'interdis de faire ça Tris ! Tu n'as même pas intérêt d'y penser ! Tu as pensé à toutes ses vies qui ce sont sacrifiées pour toi ! Pour pouvoir nous sauver nous ! Tu as renversé notre monde et je refuse que tu penses à une chose pareille ! Tu es mon amie, Béatrice… Et si Quatre est assez stupide pour ne pas te laisser une seconde chance, moi je serais la… Soutint-elle en posant sa main sur la mienne

\- Merci Chris…Merci…

\- C'est normale entre amie, sourit-elle

J'essuie mes larmes qui avaient finit par couler. Nous reprenons notre marche et cette fois nous rentrons chez nous. Je rentre chez moi et soupire. Je trie mes nouveaux vêtements et je les mets dans la machine à laver. Et je décide ensuite, de passer le reste de la journée à lire sur mon canapé.

Il est 19h15 quand Christina entre dans mon appartement.

\- Tu viens manger ?

\- Je n'ai pas très faim Chris mais c'est gentil

\- Allez viens, même si tu ne manges pas ce n'est pas grave tu seras la

\- D'accord… Mais après je rentre, je suis épuisée

\- C'est promit !

Je lui souris et pose mon livre sur la table de salon. J'enfile une veste, le soir il fait très frais maintenant. Je suis donc ma meilleure amie jusqu'à la cafétéria. Je la laisse choisir mais son regard me soutient et je comprends qu'elle veut aussi que je me serve, le contraire m'aurait étonné. Je prends uniquement un bout de pain et un malheureux bout de fromage qui restait seul dans le plateau. Je la suis ensuite à une table avec nos amis.

\- Tu t'es pas foulée, m'accuse Christina

\- Je t'ai dis que je n'avais pas faim

\- Mouais… Salut les gars

\- Salut vous deux ! Répondirent les deux frères

\- Bah alors Tris, on a séché le diner hier ? S'enquit Uriah

\- Je n'avais pas faim et ce soir également mais Christina a tenu à ce que je vienne

\- Pas besoin de faire un régime, il me semble que tu es assez mince comme ça, répondit Zeke

\- Je ne fais pas de régime ! M'enquis-je un peu trop sèchement

\- Doucement, on a rien dit, s'excusa Uriah pour son frère

\- Non c'est moi, pardon… Mais je suis épuisée et je suis sur les nerfs

\- Ouais c'est ça, tu as tes règles ouais !

\- Uriah ! Ria Christina, ce n'est pas drôle

\- Bah quoi ? S'enquit-il innocemment

Je ris légèrement en secouant la tête, il n'en loupe pas une celui là. Je regarde mes amis manger tout en discutant, je n'ai même pas touché à mon bout de pain. L'odeur des aliments m'écœure, ce n'est pas très agréable. Soudain, je vois Tobias entrer dans la cafétéria. Notre regard se croise un court instant avant que je ne baisse le regard. Je m'étonne moi-même, c'est une chose que je n'aurais jamais fait avant… Mais il a le don de changer beaucoup de chose en moi. Je relève les yeux à nouveau sur lui et cette fois c'est lui qui brise notre échange en me tournant le dos en allant manger plus loin.

\- Demain soir, chez moi ? S'enquit Christina

\- De quoi ? M'enquis-je, sans avoir suivi

\- Demain soir, vous venez passer la soirée chez moi, répéta-t-elle, ça nous feras du bien de s'amuser

\- Je pense oui, souriais-je

\- Tu viens alors ?!

\- Je serais la

\- Super ! Et vous les gars ?

\- Dès qu'il s'agit de jouer, tu peux compter sur nous ! S'enquit Uriah

\- Génial !

Nous discutons un moment mais je n'écoute pas vraiment. Mon regard ne cesse de fixer le dos de Tobias, il rit et s'amuse avec son groupe d'amis. Mon cœur se serre et je me lève. Je m'excuse auprès de mes amis en disant que je suis trop épuisée pour rester, et je rentre chez moi.

* * *

Je suis assise sur ma terrasse quand le soleil se lève. Une nouvelle nuit blanche… Je mens, j'ai réussir à dormir deux heures, mais un cauchemar à suffit pour me tenir éveiller. J'ai l'impression de devenir folle… L'absence de Tobias me pèse, je sais que Christina me dirait de ne pas m'arrêter de vivre pour lui. Mais j'ai déjà voulu me sacrifier pour lui… Je le referais encore s'il le fallait, pour moi, il est l'homme de ma vie et selon ma mère on ne le rencontre qu'une seule fois dans sa vie. C'était la seule fois qu'elle m'avait parlé des sentiments amoureux et je comprends ce qu'elle avait essayé de me dire. Je ne me vois pas vivre sans lui, il est tout ce qu'il me reste… Je laisse couler une larme et pars me rafraichir le visage. Je vais dans la cuisine et je m'enfile deux/trois gâteaux avant de laisser un petit mot pour Christina sur mon réfrigérateur. Je quitte mon appartement à l'heure où beaucoup dorment encore. J'enfile mon sac sur le dos et je cours jusqu'à l'endroit où j'ai atterri la dernière fois.

Je souris et inspire l'air frais. Je me sens bien ici, sans personne, la tranquillité… J'allonge une couverture sous un arbre et admire la vue. Ici, personne ne pourra me déranger. Je m'allonge et je commence un nouveau livre. La tranquillité me gagne et je finis même par m'assoupir en début d'après-midi.

C'est le vent frais qui balaya mon épaule et qui me réveilla. Je regarde ma montre et je m'aperçois que je me suis assoupie presque deux heures. C'est toujours ça de pris, ma tête me frappe moins. Je me relève et range toutes mes affaires dans mon sac, il est temps de rentrer. Je marche jusqu'à mon appartement, il est 20h. Je me dis que je devrais avaler quelques choses mais la nausée me gagne alors je repousse mon projet à plus tard. Je décide de prendre une bonne douche relaxante, je dois avouer une fois sous l'eau, qu'il fait plutôt froid dehors. Je m'habille décontractée et je me rends à la soirée de Christina vers 21h.

Je suis contente quand même de retrouvé tout mes amis. Je rejoins tout le monde au salon et mon sourire disparait en voyant Tobias. Je me tourne rapidement vers Christina en scrutant son regard.

\- Il est venu avec Uriah et Zeke, je n'ai pas pu lui dire non…Me murmure Christina

\- Qu'est ce que je fais moi ?

\- Tout va bien ce passé, vous pouviez bien passer une soirée avec des amis en commun

Je soupire et m'assois sur un des coussins au sol à l'opposée de Tobias. Une soirée d'action ou vérité à la mode audacieux bien sur. Il y a bien sur Christina, moi, Uriah, Zeke, Lauren, Lia une nouvelle voisine et bien sur Tobias…

\- Bon, sourit Christina, on commence et pas de chochotte !

L'assemblée se mit à rire et c'est Christina qui commença à lancer la bouteille de verre, qui s'arrêta sur Uriah.

\- Action ou vérité ?

\- Action !

Un large sourire s'étire sur le visage de Christina, ça sent la vengeance… Il a le don de la taquiner.

\- Je te défie de ne pas crier

\- ne pas crier ? S'étonna celui-ci

Moi-même, je dois avouer ne pas avoir compris jusqu'à voir le pot de cire dans les mains de Christina. Oh mon dieu, j'aurais jamais pensé à ça… Le pauvre… D'ailleurs, il fait grise mine ! Il essaye de s'enfuir en rampant en arrière mais elle le rattrapa et s'asseya sur ses jambes.

\- Pas si vite mon mignon !

Elle étala une large couche sur le bras d'Uriah, un endroit sensible. Elle posa la bande en caressant doucement la bande avant de lui sourire et d'arracher la bande d'un seul coup. Je crois que je ne pourrais pas décrire la douleur d'Uriah mais quelque chose me dit qu'il a eu mal au vu de son cri bestial. Je ne pus que grimaçais pour lui et je vis son regard de défis sur Christina. Elle émit un grand rire et regagna sa place. Uriah reprit le jeu et tomba sur son frère qui du boire une bière cul sec sans respirer, ils sont vraiment étrange ces deux la… La soirée s'enchaine et je remercie intérieurement mes amis de ne pas m'engager avec Tobias. Ce qui n'empêche pas les longs regards qu'on s'échange depuis le début de la soirée. Je n'arrive pas à décrypter son regard mais captiver son attention me rempli d'émotion. Mon cœur s'emballe d'un coup quand Christina défie Tobias de m'embrasser sur la joue. Je l'imagine refuser ce défie et boire mais non, il arrive près de moi. On se regarde longuement sans rien dire, nos yeux scrutant ceux de l'autre. Tobias s'approche doucement et dépose un baiser sur ma joue, proche de mes lèvres. Mais c'est plus fort que moi, le contact avec lui me manque tellement… J'attrape discrètement son col et je l'embrasse à pleine bouche, je lui transmets mon manque et j'espère tout ce que je ressens pour lui. Il finit par se reculer et il regagne sa place. Christina me jette un regard et je lui lance un regard compatissant, j'en avais besoin et elle le savait. Elle me sourit et la soirée reprit son chemin, Tobias défia Uriah sur je ne sais quel défis, mon esprit n'est plus très présent. Je repense au baiser que j'ai échangé avec Tobias, peut-être un espoir qu'il me revienne…Mais je finis par reprendre mes esprits quand j'entends Lauren donner à Tobias comme défis de l'embrasser. Je sens mon sang gonfler en moi, j'ai qu'une envie, c'est de lui en mettre une à celle-là ! J'essaye de capter le regard de Tobias mais rien du tout, il va refuser ! Il doit refuser ! S'il m'aime il doit refuser ! Je ne supporterais pas une chose pareille ! Mais rien… Je sens mon cœur se serrer, mes yeux me piquer en voyant Tobias s'approcher de Lauren. Il osa l'embrasser… Et elle en fut bien ravie cette…Raaah, je la déteste ! Elle affiche un grand sourire très franc, elle a eu tout ce qu'elle voulait. Je baisse la tête, je sens pourtant le regard de Tobias sur moi mais je n'ai pas la force de soutenir son regard. Lauren a eu ce qu'elle voulait, Tobias, elle le colle depuis longtemps, même à la cafétéria elle se colle à lui. Elle a gagné… Peut-être qu'elle le rendra plus heureux que moi… Peut-être qu'il se sent plus heureux avec elle et que c'est pour ça qu'il ne veut plus de moi… Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça sinon ? S'il m'aimait, il ne l'aurait pas embrassé… Une larme coula sur ma joue malgré moi mais je fus tiré de mes pensées par la bouteille en verre qui s'écrasa en face de moi et qui explosa sur mes genoux.

\- Mais ça ne vas pas ?! S'égosille Christina sur Zeke

\- Je suis désolée Tris ! S'excuse celui-ci

\- Ce n'est rien…

\- Viens, je vais te nettoyer ça, m'intime Christina en me trainant à la salle de bain

Christina m'emmène dans la salle de bain et nettoie les petites plaies du verre sur mes genoux. Elle désinfecte et je souris, ce sont de petits débris, rien de bien méchant. Et pourtant, cela me sauve d'un autre côté.

\- Il est con ce Zeke, s'indigne-t-elle

\- Il s'est excusé, je ne lui en veux pas

\- Tu es gentille

\- Ce n'est pas méchant, et je vais rentrer me reposer

\- Tu ne veux pas rester ? Si c'est à cause de cette Lauren, je te jure que…

\- Christina…la coupais-je, c'est comme ça, il est surement plus heureux avec elle… Elle ne trahira pas sa confiance… Sinon pourquoi il l'aurait embrassé ? J'ai perdu et c'est tout…

\- C'est impossible Tris, toi et Quatre vous êtes fait pour être ensemble, il n'y a que toi pour aller avec lui et il n'y a que lui pour aller avec toi !

\- Parfois, les choses ne se passent pas toujours comme on le voudrait… On se sort jamais indemne d'une guerre Chris… Et je ne déroge pas à la règle, j'ai perdu tout ceux que j'aimais le plus, c'est comme ça…Avouais-je les larmes aux yeux

\- Tu ne peux pas dire ça

\- Je voudrais rentrer s'il te plait…Je suis épuisée…

\- Tu ne dors plus depuis la confrontation avec Tobias n'est ce pas ?

\- J'ai juste besoin de me vider la tête, je dois me reposer

\- D'accord…On se voit demain matin ? On ira aider sur la reconstruction d'appartement

\- D'accord

Je lui souris et on quitte l'appartement. Je salue la plupart de mes amis sauf Tobias que je n'ose même pas regarder dans les yeux. Je sors de l'appartement et adresse un dernier signe à Christina avant de disparaitre de sa vue. Je marche en laissant aller mon esprit. Je suis vidée, j'aurais tant aimé avoir une seconde chance avec Tobias…Je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal, même quand on me torturait… Je finis par m'arrêter devant le gouffre, où plutôt là où il donne. Je suis juste devant les gros rochers qui donnent juste devant la rivière mouvementée. Je monte sur les rochers et m'installe sur un des rochers. Ce rocher représente le début de mon histoire avec Tobias. Notre premier baiser, la première fois où on s'est pris la main. Les souvenirs de notre relation m'envahissent et je me laisse aller aux larmes. Je m'effondre en larmes, j'aime et j'ai tant aimé cet homme… Je m'effondre pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que je commence à voir tout noir mais je n'ai pas la force de me redresser… Je sens mon corps s'engourdir, puis je ne sens plus rien…Tout est noir, je me sens légère et puis plus rien…Je ne veux plus me battre contre mon corps…

* * *

 **Et voila, j'espère que cette première partie vous a plus, je mettrais la suite si elle vous plait. La suite sera sur Tobias cette fois ci :) Merci à vous !**


	2. Tobias

**Hello les filles, comme ça vous a plus, voici la suite. voici la version Tobias :) J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes...Honnêtement j'ai pleuré en écrivant la fin, le discours de Tobias, vous découvrirez ! Merci à vous**

* * *

 **TOBIAS**

Je participe à la soirée de Christina mais l'envie n'y est pas vraiment. Depuis ma dispute avec Tris il y a quelques jours, je suis moins serein. Et alors la, avoir embrassé Lauren juste après avoir embrassé Tris, la goutte d'eau… Elle aura beau dire le contraire à n'importe qui, je la connais mieux que personne mais je sais que je l'ai blessé. Je ne pourrais jamais avouer la douleur que j'ai ressenti dans ma poitrine en voyant sa tête baissé. Je ne suis pas très loin et j'ai vu cette larme couler… Rien ne pouvait me faire plus de mal que l'avoir fait pleurer, je suis vraiment débile. Pourquoi j'ai embrassé Lauren ? Pour sauver les apparences, mais sauver quoi ? Tout le monde sait que je ne pourrais vivre sans Tris. Quand elle est partit sans me dire au revoir, j'ai été très déçu…Blessé même mais je ne pouvais pas lui donner tort…

Je finis donc la soirée à contre cœur jusque tard dans la nuit. Je rentre chez moi, le froid de la nuit me vrillant chaque parcelle de mon corps découvert. Je prends une douche et me couche rapidement.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, je suis levé tôt, je dois aider sur les travaux en ville. Je prends ma douche et je suis à peine habillé quand j'entends frapper furieusement à la porte. Je suis assez surpris et me dépêche d'aller ouvrir pour en découvrir une Christina complètement paniquée.

\- Tris…Pas la…Devais me rejoindre ! S'affola-t-elle

\- Christina, attends ! Calme-toi, je ne comprends rien ! Criais-je en posant mes mains sur ses épaules

Elle reprend son souffle et me fixe de ses deux yeux noirs affolés. Elle commence à m'inquiéter d'ailleurs.

\- C'est Tris, on devait se rejoindre ce matin pour les travaux en ville mais son appartement est désert et rien à bouger chez elle, pas même son lit ! Elle a disparu Quatre !

\- Quoi ?! Mais tu en es sur ? Elle est pas sortit faire un tour ?

\- Je la connais, j'en suis sur ! Elle n'était pas très bien hier soir, d'ailleurs…

\- Oui je sais, c'est ma faute ! On a tous le droit de faire des erreurs non ?

\- Oui…Bon il n'empêche que Tris a disparu ! Je t'engueulerais plus tard !

\- Je prends ma veste et on va fouiller la ville, elle ne doit pas être très loin, enfin j'espère

J'enfile ma veste rapidement et on se sépare avec Christina. Elle prend l'Est, je prends l'Ouest. Elle ne devrait pas être loin normalement depuis hier soir. Je m'inquiète quand même, il fait très froid la nuit… L'angoisse me monte mais je dois garder les idées claires pour la retrouver. J'arpente les couloirs, ses lieux habituels. Je dois penser comme elle, c'est la seule solution si je veux la retrouver, ça fait 4 ans qu'on est ensemble, si je ne suis pas capable de la retrouver, honte à moi. Je tourne et retourne dans les couloirs avant de me retrouver dans le parc où on se retrouvait en amoureux. Soudain, un éclair de lucidité me parcours. Je dois penser comme elle… Je me mets à courir, très vite, aussi vite que mon corps me le permet. L'air me brûle les poumons mais c'est la seule solution, le seul endroit imaginable où elle pourrait être. Je cours jusqu'à la fosse, je m'arrête contre un mur et reprends difficilement ma respiration. Je marche ensuite rapidement jusqu'à la rivière du gouffre et je la vois… En position fœtale, sur un des gros rochers, le rocher où je lui ai avoué mes sentiments, où nous avons échangé notre premier baiser. Ce lieu est aussi important pour moi, j'y reviens souvent pour m'en souvenir. Je m'approche d'elle, mon cœur se serre en sentant son corps complètement glacée sous ma main.

\- Oh non, Tris, me fait pas un truc pareil !

Je cherche un pouls et j'en trouve un, mais faible. Je la prends dans mes bras et escalade les rochers jusqu'à la terre ferme. Son corps est gelée, j'essaye de la serrer le plus possible contre moi afin de la réchauffer. L'eau glacée de la rivière en plus de la nuit glaciale n'a pas fait bon ménage. Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie la plus proche, complètement paniqué.

\- Elle est glacée ! M'écriais-je, son pouls est faible, elle a passé la nuit dehors !

\- Très bien, pose-la sur le lit, nous allons nous occuper d'elle

\- Merci, répondis-je en la posant sur un des lits

On m'envoi dans une salle d'attente, je résiste mais je n'ai pas le choix, je dois leur faire confiance. Et il faut que je pense à appeler Christina.

\- Je l'ai trouvé, lui avouais-je en tremblant

\- Elle est… ?

\- Non, non ! Criais-je presque comme ci cela était impossible, elle est en vie ! Elle est en vie…Soufflais-je, mais son pouls est faible, elle a passé la nuit dehors…

\- Vous êtes à l'infirmerie ?

\- Oui, celle proche du poste de contrôle

\- J'arrive !

Je raccroche et j'essaye de calmer mes tremblements. Je réussis à me calmer juste avant l'arrivée de Christina. Je la sers contre moi pour la rassurer –et me rassurer également- avant de me rasseoir.

\- Elle était où ? S'enquit-elle

\- sur un rocher près de la rivière du gouffre

\- J'y crois pas…Souffla-t-elle, je m'en serais doutée !

\- Ah oui ?

\- C'est le premier endroit que j'aurais du penser ! C'est à cet endroit que votre histoire à commencer

\- C'est en me rappelant de ces souvenirs que je l'ai retrouvé

\- Quatre…Tu es quelqu'un de bien, tu es quelqu'un qui sait s'imposer mais… Je ne te comprends plus avec Tris

\- Je sais… Tu connais ma plus grande peur ?

\- Non…C'est quoi ?

\- Perdre la femme que j'aime… Tris est peut-être la première femme en qui j'ai accordé ma confiance, c'est la seule à connaitre autant de chose sur moi, c'est la première femme qui m'a apprit à aimer malgré la situation dans lequel nous vivions

\- Je…Wow, je ne comprends pas alors pourquoi tu lui as brisé le cœur alors ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Je ne voulais pas lui brisé le cœur, durant cette guerre j'ai eu peur de la perdre plusieurs fois alors maintenant que tout est fini, j'ai l'impression que tout est trop calme alors quand elle m'a proposé qu'on vive ensemble j'ai pris peur, j'ai eu peur qu'elle soit déçu de moi, de la perdre encore, la dernière fois qu'elle avait dormi chez moi le lendemain elle voulait se sacrifier pour moi…

\- Tris t'aime, tu sais très bien que ces quatre années ont été durs pour nous tous

\- Je sais… Il y a des jours j'avais envie de l'enlever, de fuir loin dans un coin calme où on vivrait ensemble et heureux…

\- Je ne te savais pas comme ça, sourit-elle

\- Elle change beaucoup de chose en moi, souriais-je faiblement, mais j'ai fais le con… Je lui ai dit que j'avais perdu confiance en elle… Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je lui ai dit un truc pareil, je n'étais pas bien, toute cette histoire ma chamboulé… ça fait plusieurs jours qu'elle m'évite et je dois avouer que je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre… Et lors de ta soirée quand elle m'a embrassé, je me suis senti soulagé, en paix avec moi-même…

\- Pourquoi tu as embrassé Lauren, alors ?

\- Zeke est venu me parler… Il m'a dit que Tris jouait la comédie et qu'elle se portait très bien sans moi que sinon elle ne serait pas ici, qu'elle s'en fichait de moi sinon elle ne m'aurait pas autant menti, je ne voulais pas y croire…Mais il a insisté, il m'a poussé à embrasser Lauren en me disant que je verrais que cela n'aurais aucun effet sur Tris et comme je m'y attendais, je l'ai blessé…Et je m'en veux de l'avoir fait pleurer et à cause de moi elle est ici !

\- Zeke est un abruti ! Attends de voir celui-là ! Ne te fais pas autant de mal, vous devez vous réconciliez maintenant, la guerre est enfin finie alors je veux vous voir heureux dans une grande maison avec un chien, plein d'enfants qui pleurent et qui courent partout !

\- J'aimerais tant, riais-je doucement, il faudrait qu'elle me pardonne et ce ne va pas être facile

\- Mais pas impossible, Tris t'aime et elle n'aime que toi, elle te pardonnera, à toi d'être patient

\- J'espère…

Je soupire doucement et une infirmière vient nous chercher. On se lève immédiatement.

\- Le médecin est avec elle dans une chambre, sourit-elle, il vous attend

\- Merci

Nous suivons l'infirmière jusqu'à la chambre de Tris. Nous entrons et le médecin prend la tension de Tris, qui a les yeux ouverts cette fois-ci. Je me sens soulagé en voyant ses yeux ouverts, j'ai vraiment eu peur de la perdre pour de bon… Je la dévore des yeux mais elle ne me sourit pas, elle détourne même le regard, ce qui me blesse. Elle m'en veut.

\- Votre amie va bien, ne pas se nourrir sur plusieurs jours et un manque de sommeil ont eu raison de mademoiselle Prior

\- Quoi ? M'enquis-je, mais pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Ta vie n'est pas un jouet…

\- ça je l'avais compris ! Me tonna-t-elle sèchement

Je ne réplique pas mais mon regard ne quitte pas le sien. Elle m'en veut vraiment, je me demande combien de temps il va falloir pour qu'elle me pardonne…

\- Tris, tu es complètement dingue, je vais te faire manger moi ! S'enquit Christina

\- Chris…

\- Non, non ! Je vais être derrière tes fesses jusqu'à ce que tu récupères !

\- Mais…

\- Cela tombe bien, s'enquit le médecin, elle va devoir vivre chez quelqu'un le temps qu'elle récupère, je ne peux pas la laisser seule

\- Je pourrais m'occuper d'elle, proposais-je

\- Je préfère encore aller chez Christina

\- Tu es la bienvenue, je ne te lâcherais pas

Mon cœur se serre, j'aurais bien aimé qu'elle accepte. Les filles se sourient et je me sens très vite de trop dans cette chambre. Elle me déteste, je dois la laisser se reposer…

\- Bon, je vais y aller…Tu me tiens au courant Christina ?

\- Pas de souci, bon courage

\- Merci…Je vais en avoir besoin, soupirais-je pour moi-même

Je jette un dernier regard vers Tris mais elle évite mon regard. Je salue les filles et je sors de cette chambre. Mon cœur se serre et je sens mes larmes me brûler mais je ne dois pas me laisser aller. Pas maintenant, je dois travailler, je dois me changer les idées.

* * *

Je me rends en ville sur un des chantiers de construction d'immeuble et cherche le contremaître. Une fois que j'ai trouvé le chef de chantier, je m'adresse à lui d'un pas décidé.

\- Monsieur Tobias Eaton, que puis-je pour vous

Cela me fait encore un drôle d'effet que tous le monde me connaissent.

\- Une place sur votre chantier mais j'ai un service à vous demander

\- je t'écoute

\- il est possible de vous demander la construction d'une maison privé ?

\- Pour toi ?

\- Pour moi et Tris, souriais-je, c'est tendu en ce moment…

\- J'ai cru comprendre, rit-il, beaucoup de choses se sait ici

\- C'est sur, elle m'a demandé si on pouvait vivre ensemble et je sais que j'ai foiré sur ce coup la alors j'aimerais que tu nous construises une petite maison sympa un peu à l'écart d'ici

\- Vous avez joué un grand rôle dans notre liberté alors je pense pouvoir faire ça

\- C'est génial ! Franchement merci !

\- Pas de quoi, viens dans mon bureau cet après-midi pour réaliser les plans

\- Je viendrais ! Je commence où ?

\- Rejoins le groupe sur la hauteur, ils t'aideront sur ce que tu dois faire

\- D'accord

Je m'équipe d'un casque et d'une tenue avec chaussure de sécurité. Je rejoins le groupe sur les hauteurs de la fosse, j'en connais certains. Je n'ai encore jamais construit un bâtiment mais il y a une première fois à tout et surtout je veux éviter de penser à Tris.

Je prépare du ciment, et je monte même un mur. C'est très physique mais cela me plaît plutôt bien. Je pars à ma pause déjeuner vers 12h30, nous avons une heure. Je mange rapidement en dix minutes et je me rends à l'infirmerie, afin d'avoir des nouvelles de Tris. Mais quand j'arrive dans la chambre, le lit est au carré, désert…Un petit mot qui m'est adressé sur la table de chevet.

 _« Laisse lui du temps, je prends soin d'elle_

 _Elle est épuisée, je te rejoins à la cafétéria ce soir,_

 _Christina »_

Je soupire, j'aurais vraiment aimé la revoir. La voir éveillé, en pleine santé et…Son sourire me manque… Le pincement que je ressens est très douloureux. Je soupire et décide de reprendre le travail plus tôt que prévue pour m'occuper l'esprit.

* * *

L'après-midi, je rejoins le chef de chantier dans son bureau. Il m'invite à m'assoir à sa table de planification où plusieurs plans s'y trouvent déjà.

\- Tu veux quelle superficie pour ta maison ?

\- Euh…Je ne sais pas…

\- Commençons simple, tu veux de grands espaces ou plutôt court ?

\- Non, des grands espaces, qu'on puisse respirer

\- d'accord, combien de chambres ?

\- Euh…Trois, ou quatre…Murmurais-je timidement

\- Quatre ? Rit-il, ce n'est pas l'envie qui te manque

\- On peut se passer de ce genre de commentaire ? Et ce n'est pas forcément ce que tu crois, je pourrais faire des chambres d'amis et une salle de jeu pour les enfants

\- Bah voyons, sourit-il, c'est ton choix je ne juge pas c'est normal, j'ai moi-même 5 enfants

\- Ah oui ? Ce n'est pas trop de travail ?

\- Pas plus qu'ici, c'est un plaisir quand je suis avec eux

\- Je sais que Tris veux cette vie paisible et elle le mérite et je le veux aussi, je le ressens quand je suis avec elle, j'ai besoin de plus, d'évoluer avec elle

\- Je comprends, sourit-il, je te propose une maison de 120 m², tu auras de beau volume, un étage ou pas ?

\- Hum, je ne sais pas…Non, je ne préfèrerais pas, je préfère la facilité

\- Pas de souci, tu veux combien en parcelle de jardin ?

\- Assez de place pour qu'on s'y retrouve, je dirais…500 m² de terrain partagé autour de la maison

\- Pas de souci et tu prévois de t'installé où ?

\- A l'écart d'ici, j'ai vu qu'il y a un terrain vide à quelques mètres d'ici

\- C'est vrai, sourit-il, c'était un endroit où les familles se réunissaient avec un ancien square pour enfant

\- On pourrait faire changer les choses

\- Je te fais confiance pour ça

Je souris et les dessins de notre future maison se dessinent. Le projet prend forme et j'en suis tout excité ! J'ai hâte de construire cette maison qui sera notre nouveau foyer ! J'espère aussi qu'elle acceptera, je ne dois pas penser à cela !

\- Par contre, j'aimerais faire le plus gros des travaux moi-même, je veux bâtir cette maison de mes mains

\- ça ne devrais pas poser de problème, je vais dépêcher certain de mes hommes

\- Tu vas commencer les travaux bientôt ?

\- Je vais envoyer des hommes sur le terrain, on va définir le terrain et une fois que les fondations seront en place, tu pourras participer à la construction

\- Merci ! Il faut compter longtemps ?

\- Si mes hommes se relais, je dirais deux semaines

\- D'accord, tu me tiens au courant ?

\- Bien sur

Je lui serre la main, un grand sourire plaqué sur mon visage.

Le soir venu, je rejoins Christina à une table et j'observe l'absence de Tris.

\- Elle est où Tris ?!

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle dort à la maison, je lui ferais un bon petit plat à son réveil

\- D'accord…J'aurais aimé qu'elle soit la

\- Je sais, mais il est encore trop tôt

\- Elle m'en veut tant que ça ?

\- Tris à surtout besoin de se reposer, elle aura les idées plus claires après

\- Si elle veut me pardonner…

\- Elle ne peut pas tirer un trait sur quatre ans de votre histoire

\- Elle pourrait, je lui ai fais du mal

\- Quatre, je soutiens mon amie mais je sais qu'elle a besoin de toi

\- Merci d'être la quand même

\- Vous êtes mes amis…Tu as fait quoi aujourd'hui au fait ?

\- J'ai participé sur des chantiers en ville et…

J'hésite.

\- Et ? Soutint-elle

\- Une surprise pour Tris, mais j'ai peur que tu vendes la mèche

\- Hey ! Tu peux me faire confiance

Je lui lance un regard légèrement soupçonneux et elle se met à rire.

\- Bon, c'est vrai j'ai tendance à trop parler !

\- On est d'accord !

\- Dis-moi !

\- Avec le chef de chantier, j'ai réalisé les plans d'une maison où j'espère vivre avec Tris

\- Oh Quatre…C'est trop adorable

\- Il faut encore qu'elle accepte d'y vivre avec moi

\- Je suis sur que oui !

\- Ne me promets pas une chose que tu ne sais pas Christina, son absence est assez douloureuse

\- Excuse moi mais il n'y a aucune raison que Tris refuse et qu'elle te quitte comme ça

\- Je préfère t'avouer que je sais plus aujourd'hui, je me rattrape à mes projets mais je ne suis sur de rien

\- Quatre, elle a besoin de se reposer, tu peux comprendre ça ?! M'intime-t-elle plus fermement

\- Tu peux comprendre que je sois blessé qu'elle a choisi sa meilleure amie à son petit ami ?! Oui j'ai fait des erreurs et je le regrette ! J'ai besoin d'une seconde chance et qu'est ce qui me dit que tu ne lui monte pas la tête contre moi, hein ?! Explosais-je en me levant

\- Quoi ?! Pourquoi je ferais un truc pareil ?

\- Tu n'avais pas l'air de prendre la défense à l'infirmerie ! Tu préfères qu'elle me déteste, ça t'arrange ! Comme ça tu l'as juste pour toi ! Mais je tiens à te dire que toi aussi tu l'as blessé et toi aussi tu as mit du temps à lui pardonner alors qu'elle était ta meilleure amie !

Voyant qu'elle ne dit rien, je quitte la cafétéria. Je suis en colère comme je suis blessé, et si elle montait vraiment Tris contre moi ? Je ne préfère même pas y penser… Je m'affale dans mon lit en essayant de chasser cette idée de ma tête.

* * *

Plusieurs semaines ont passées. Tris ne m'accorde toujours pas son pardon. J'ai essayé de m'assoir à ses côtés à la cafétéria afin de discuter. Mais la jeune femme m'a juste hurlé dessus afin que je m'éloigne d'elle. Je suis sur que Christina la monte contre moi… Les travaux de la maison avancent à grands pas. Je travaille dessus parfois une nuit entière pour ne pas penser à Tris. Je suis très mal dans ma peau, elle me manque horriblement… Et son rejet me fait plus de mal qu'une balle en pleine poitrine. Je ne l'avouerais à personne, gardant ma fierté mais je pleure très souvent chez moi. J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu la personne que j'aime le plus au monde…C'est une sensation horrible que je ne souhaite à personne. Aujourd'hui, cette maison reste le seul projet qui me relit à Tris, je compte la finir même si je devrais y vivre seul, c'est pour nous que je l'ai choisi.

Ce soir la, comme tous les soirs depuis quelques semaines, je me rends à la cafétéria en m'installant à une table à l'écart. Je peux l'admirer de loin, je n'imaginais pas que cela ferait si mal. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé devoir vivre un jour sans elle. Je me suis renfermé sur moi-même et chaque soir je mange seul, c'est un choix pour l'admirer. Tris est juste magnifique, elle a un sourire sublime, radieux…Elle est collé quasiment à Uriah et elle rit… Je ressens de la jalousie et en même temps de la tristesse, elle semble heureuse…Je capte son regard quelques secondes, je garde espoir mais elle perd son sourire et détourne la tête rapidement. Je me prends un coup de poignard dans le cœur, je le comprends. Son bonheur est et devrait être le plus important pour moi. J'ai foiré, même en quatre ans, je n'ai pas su la soutenir au bon moment. Je griffonne sur un bout de papier et je m'approche discrètement de la table de Tris. Je dépose mon petit mot discrètement dans une de ses poches en faisant style de dire bonjour à une table derrière elle.

 _« Ton sourire est radieux,_

 _Ton bonheur est le mien,_

 _Tobias »_

Je repars rapidement de la cafétéria. Et pour éviter de me laisser submerger par les émotions, je vais passer la nuit sur la maison. Je ne suis pas censé travailler demain, je pourrais me reposer. Les murs et la toiture sont en place, le terrain est même délimité. La maison donne la forme d'un « L » étendu. Je m'occupe de l'intérieur des pièces maintenant. J'ai coulé le béton du sol il y a une semaine et installé l'isolement il y a trois jours. Je peux commencer à faire la cuisine, mon endroit préféré selon mon estomac. Je pose finalement le parquet stratifié imitation bois clair dans toute la maison, cela me prend une bonne partie de la nuit.

Je rentre me coucher vers quatre heures du matin. Je me lève ensuite à onze heures. Je mange un copieux petit déjeuner avant de reprendre mes travaux.

\- Salut Tobias, tu as bossé cette nuit, sourit mon collègue

\- Oui, souriais-je, j'avais besoin de me vider la tête

\- Je vois ça, tu as fini tout le sol de la maison !

\- Oui ! Tu vas pouvoir m'aider à installer la salle de bain

\- Pas de souci, ça va nous prendre un moment

\- Surtout qu'il va falloir vérifier si l'arrivée d'eau fonctionne

\- Normalement oui

Nous entrons dans la maison et travaillons ensemble sur la salle de bain. Nous installons une grande baignoire d'angle, je dois avouer qu'ils nous furent quelques heures pour la fixer. Nous installons ensuite le meuble suspendu avec vasque. Je place ensuite les meubles de salle de bain. La journée passe très vite et je décide de passer une bonne partie de la soirée sur la maison. Je suis seul, le moment que je préfère. La maison est presque finie, ce qui m'excite à l'idée de la finir rapidement.

Je suis dans ma future chambre, le dressing est déjà monté. Je finis par monter le grand lit qui m'a donné du fil à retordre quand j'entends une voix familière, que je ne pensais plus entendre.

\- C'est magnifique…

Je sursaute et sous l'effet surprise, je me coince le doigt entre deux planches du lit. Je cris de douleur avant de m'asseoir contre le lit, rejoins rapidement par elle…Tris.

\- Tobias ! S'écrit-elle, bon c'est rouge, ça devrais passer

Je la regarde, la dévore des yeux. Que fait-elle ici, je ne comprends pas, encore hier je lui étais indifférent.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici… ? Soufflais-je

\- J'ai lu le petit mot…

\- Et alors ? Encore hier, je t'étais complètement indifférent et tu avais l'air bien collé serré avec Uriah

\- Tobias, je t'en prie ne commence pas !

\- ça fait des semaines que tu m'ignores ! Tu ne crois pas que j'ai assez payé tout le mal que je t'ai fais ! Tu me rends dingue !

\- Je sais…Avoua-t-elle en baissant la tête, cela fait un moment que j'ai envie de parler avec toi mais Christina est toujours avec moi et que dès que je te vois… Je repense à notre dispute

\- Mais je suis désolé ! Au lieu de te fier à Christina, pourquoi tu n'es pas venu plus tôt ?! Je…Je te fais peur ? M'enquis-je la voix brisé

\- Non Tobias ! Je t'en prie, ne te mets pas ça dans la tête !

Elle prend ma tête dans ses mains et ce contact est le plus chaleureux depuis des semaines. Mon cœur bat très fort, il reprend espoir.

\- Pourtant, tu me détestes…

\- Non Tobias, j'ai eu besoin de faire un point dans ma vie mais jamais…

\- Stop, la coupais-je, je ne veux pas en savoir plus

Je me lève et tous mes membres se mettent à trembler. Un point sur sa vie, cela veut dire que je n'en fait plus partie, je l'ai vu collé à Uriah. Elle l'a choisi comparé à moi, ma respiration s'accélère, j'ai l'impression d'étouffer, de manquer d'air, je ne veux pas l'entendre. Mais Tris me rejoins et pose ses mains sur mes bras.

\- Hey Tobias, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?

\- Pourquoi ? Craquais-je, Pourquoi ?! Parce que tu ne comprends pas que je t'aime ! Le jour de notre dispute je voulais juste te dire que j'avais peur de te perdre ! Que tu me promettes de ne plus mentir car chaque jour je me suis levé avec la peur au ventre que tu ne respire plus ! Mais je m'y suis mal pris ! Et j'ai eu la peur de ma vie quand je t'ai vu sur ce rocher, son corps glacé contre moi…Pleurais-je, et tu m'as rejeté de ta vie sans m'accorder une explication ! Sans me laisser du temps ! J'ai bâti cette maison de mes mains pour nous ! Pour te faire plaisir et qu'on vive ensemble ! Qu'on vive enfin en paix, que tu me pardonnes, que tout le monde me foutent la paix et qu'on forme notre famille ici ! Mais chaque jour passant…Je t'ai vu te collé un peu plus à Uriah ! Tu m'as rejeté de ta vie sans que je puisse avoir le temps de te dire au revoir ! Alors j'ai donné toute mon énergie dans cette maison qui est la dernière chose qui me relie à toi indirectement…Mais pourquoi je te dis ça ?! Pourquoi je me tue à dire que tu es la femme que j'aime, la femme de ma vie qui a changé ma vie ! Tu as refais ta vie, tu m'as rejeté, alors pourquoi tu es la ?! C'est Christina qui t'envoi c'est ça ?! Elle veut me foutre en l'air ? Je peux le faire ! Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque depuis des semaines ! Je suis seul ! Je n'ai plus personne, j'ai perdu ce qui me gardait en vie ! Je peux très bien me tirer une balle, ça ira plus vite !

Je cris, je pleure, ma fierté en prend un coup mais j'ai mal. Je n'ai plus envie de souffrir à ce point, Tris était ma précieuse qui me gardait en vie. Maintenant, elle est venue m'achever, elle a refait sa vie. Je refuse de vivre cet enfer, je préfère mourir, une mort plus rapide. Elle me fixe profondément sans rompre mon récit, je m'écarte d'elle un peu brusquement pour quitter la pièce. Je suis rattrapé par deux petits bras frêle.

\- Tobias, non, attends ! Ne fait pas le con !

\- Laisse-moi !

Je veux sortir mais elle me retient. Elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou et elle me force à baisser la tête pour m'embrasser franchement. Je réponds pendant deux secondes et je la repousse doucement.

\- Je ne veux pas passer après Uriah ! M'enquis-je d'un air dégouté

\- Il ne se passe rien avec Uriah ! C'est mon meilleur ami, c'est lui qui m'a conseillé de venir ici, c'est lui qui m'a avoué tes plans et c'est toi que j'aime Tobias… Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé car tu es la première personne que j'ai aimé et je t'en prie…Ne me rejette pas à ton tour… On est quitte okey ? On a des torts tous les deux, tu ne crois pas qu'on s'est fait assez de mal comme ça ?

\- Je t'aime Béatrice…Tu es la seule famille qui me reste, tu es la première personne que j'ai aimé, la première personne qui m'a apprit à aimer

\- Laisse moi une seconde chance alors…

\- Je n'en peux plus de vivre la peur au ventre de te perdre…

\- J'apaiserais tes peurs, je serais à tes côtés, aussi longtemps que la vie que me permettras

\- tu le promets… ?

\- Oui, Je t'aime Tobias Eaton

Mes yeux scrutent les siens à la recherche de la vérité. Ses yeux me bouleversent, je l'embrasse amoureusement. Mon cœur prend son envol, elle provoque en moi des sensations que je ne retrouve chez personne. Elle fait de moi un homme différent, un homme qui a découvert qu'on pouvait aimer. Je l'embrasse durant de longues minutes amoureusement et ceux jusqu'à bout de souffle. Je pose mon front contre le sien, soulagé.

\- Alors, tu nous a construis un foyer ? Sourit-elle

\- Oui, souriais-je, un endroit à nous, je te fais visiter ?

\- Avec plaisir, j'attends ça avec impatience

Je lui souris et prend sa main où elle lie nos doigts. Je l'emmène dans la cuisine qu'elle trouve sublime, le séjour où nous étions, il y a des petites finitions mais elle est ravie. Je lui montre la salle de bain fraichement terminé et notre chambre où je me suis blessé.

\- C'est magnifique, ton doigt va mieux ?

\- Oui, je n'ai plus mal, riais-je

\- On finit le lit, histoire de me faire pardonner

\- tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça pour te faire pardonner

\- Pas grave, je veux finir ce que tu as commencé

\- D'accord

Nous posons le sommier et le matelas. Nous habillons le matelas du drap housse et nous installons la couette et les oreillers.

\- Notre lit te plait ? M'enquis-je

\- Très bien, sourit-elle, tu me montres les autres pièces ?

\- Tout de suite

Je pris sa main et je l'emmène dans un bureau, puis dans une nouvelle chambre avec seulement quelques cartons dans un coin.

\- Il y a combien de chambres au total ?

\- Il y a en a quatre…

\- Quatre ?! Eh bien, il y a de quoi faire

\- Je sais, mais je voulais être prévoyant au cas où…

Je me place derrière elle en embrassant son cou et je pose mes mains sur son ventre pour lui faire comprendre des intentions. Elle sourit en posant sa main sur les mienne. Elle finit par se retourner et m'embrasser amoureusement en serrant ses bras autour de son cou.

\- Vraiment ? Sourit-elle

\- Oui…Souriais-je, bon dieu que j'ai envie de cette vie à tes côtés… Cela fait quatre ans qu'on est ensemble et à tes côtés je veux évoluer…

\- Je te propose de commencer par un d'abord et après de voir quel genre de parent complètement dingue nous sommes

\- ce programme me plait bien…Et je peux m'arranger de cette mission plus vite que tu ne le crois

\- Ah oui ? Prouve le moi

Je la soulève et elle entoure ses jambes autour de ma taille. Ses yeux sont noirs de désir, presque autant que les miens j'imagine. Je l'embrasse langoureusement et assez brusquement, je la colle entre plus contre moi. Elle commence à me déshabiller et je l'emmène dans notre chambre qui va finalement être inaugurée comme il se doit. Je suis heureux et je ne laisserais plus personne me prendre la femme que j'aime.

Et cette nuit la, je suis bien content de ne pas avoir de voisin…

* * *

 **Bon voila...La suite bientôt, j'espère que j'ai été à la hauteur de vos attentes, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal a l'écrire ! Je l'ai supprimer plusieurs fois et récris plusieurs versions avant celle-ci. Dites moi si vous avez des idées que je pourrais mettre dans la suite qui sera la fin :) merci à vous.**


	3. nouvelle vie

**Et voila la fin, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! J'ai du la recommencer plein de fois...Ce n'était pas assez bien pour moi, je vous laisse découvrir !**

* * *

 **TRIS**

3 ans se sont écoulés. Tobias et moi avons emménagés dans notre maison six mois après notre réconciliation. La faction des audacieux à bien changé, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi étendu. Nous avons participés à la reconstruction des immeubles. De nouvelles pièces d'entrainement ont été réhabilitées. Maintenant, le centre ville trouve de nombreux magasins, d'espaces détentes. Plusieurs squares pour enfants ont vus le jour, comme celui que j'avais découvert lors de ma fuite, qui est derrière chez nous maintenant. Aujourd'hui, les familles peuvent se retrouver et passer un agréable moment avec leur descendance.

Nous avons ensuite trouvé du travail, pour ma part, je suis formatrice sur la préparation au combat à main nues. Ces années de guerres derrière nous, m'ont beaucoup aidées dans ce domaine, même si je suis presque en paix contre moi-même, une arme à feu ne me terrifie plus autant. Tobias, lui est chargé de la sécurité interne comme externe. Il nous protège comme il protège ceux qui vivent à l'extérieur de notre faction.

Parlons un peu de nous. Il y a trois ans, j'ai eu une conversation avec Christina sur Tobias.

« Flash Back

\- Tu peux m'expliquer pour Tobias ? Depuis quand tu décides si je peux le voir ou pas ?

\- Tris… Tu étais épuisée et il t'a fait souffrir alors j'ai prit la décision qu'il ne t'approche plus c'est vrai

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

\- Pour…Pour t'avoir pour moi…Avoua-t-elle timidement, j'étais jalouse de vous deux…Vous passez beaucoup de temps ensemble alors, oui j'ai profité de la situation mais je me sentais si seule…

\- Oh Chris… Tu aurais du m'en parler, je ne te laisserais jamais seule, je serais toujours la pour toi mais tu dois comprendre que Tobias est tout aussi important pour moi

\- Je sais…Vous vous êtes réconciliés alors ?

\- Oui, souriais-je, figure toi qu'il nous bâti une petite maison sympa

\- Sérieux ?!

\- Oui ! Il pense à notre avenir

\- Avenir, genre bébé et tout ça ?

\- Oui, riais-je

\- Et tu te sens prête ?

\- Pourquoi pas, oui, avouais-je en haussant les épaules, j'ai envie de me lancer avec lui, je me sens beaucoup plus sereine

\- Je suis très heureuse pour toi…Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir agi comme ça

\- Tu es pardonnée, tu reste ma meilleure amie et tu le resteras

Je la sers dans mes bras et son sourire me fait du bien. »

Christina restera toujours ma meilleure amie, quoi qu'elle fasse.

Enfin, avec Tobias nous avons mis presque 3 ans avant de pouvoir enfin concevoir notre premier enfant. Au bout d'un an d'essai, Tobias commençait déjà à douter en ses capacités. Mais heureusement pour nous –et pour moi qui croyait en lui-, petit bout à enfin trouvé le chemin après 2 ans et demi d'essai. Nous attendons un petit garçon qui devrait normalement pointer le bout de son nez dans quelques jours. Mais j'espère qu'il attendra car je compte bien organiser une grande fête surprise pour l'anniversaire de Tobias dans 2 jours. Dire qu'organiser une fête surprise est une chose facile n'est pas vraiment le terme ! Tobias à une fâcheuse manie de fouiner partout et inutile de préciser qu'il est un poil trop attentionné. Je me souviendrais toujours de l'annonce.

 _« Positif. Le test de grossesse s'affichait positif. J'attendais ce petit plus depuis si longtemps ! Surtout que Tobias en devient tendu à l'idée d'être incapable de me donner des enfants. Une larme roule sur ma joue, mais une larme de bonheur. Je veux que ce moment soit unique, Tobias travail aujourd'hui. Je file en ville et j'achète une tétine, une paire de petit chausson. Le soir venu, la table est dressée comme chaque jour mais je dépose mon petit paquet à sa place. Il est intéressé mais je lui interdis d'ouvrir avant la fin du repas. Il se dépêcha de manger, ce qui ne manqua pas de me faire rire. Il me regarde avec des yeux d'enfants à croquer._

 _\- Tu peux ouvrir, souriais-je_

 _\- Yes !_

 _Il attrapa le paquet et il l'ouvrit rapidement. Ses yeux fixèrent le paquet et moi alternativement pendant deux/trois fois avant de prendre chaque objet dans sa main. La tétine blanche, la petite paire de chausson mixte et il découvrit un papier collé autour du test de grossesse. « Veux-tu être mon papa ? »_

 _Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cette réaction mais il se mit à pleurer._

 _\- Tobias, ça ne va pas ?! M'enquis-je inquiète en posant ma main sur son épaule, debout devant lui_

 _Il posa les affaires et me serra contre lui en pleurant silencieusement. Il m'installa sur ses genoux et posa une main sur son ventre._

 _\- C'est…C'est vrai ? S'enquit-il d'une petite voix_

 _\- Complètement réel, souriais-je en posant ma main sur la sienne, tu vas être papa mon amour, tu es content ?_

 _\- Content ?! Mais heureux ma puce ! Je n'y croyais plus ! Je commençais à me faire à l'idée qu'on serait un couple qui ne connaitra jamais le bonheur de s'agrandir_

 _\- Et si, comme quoi, il faut savoir être patient_

 _\- Complètement !_

 _Il m'embrassa furieusement. Ile me souleva jusqu'à notre chambre et inutile de préciser comment il à fêter cette annonce. »_

* * *

Qu'est ce que j'aime cet homme…Et je sais qu'il fera un bon père ? Nous puisons de notre histoire pour faire de nous quelqu'un de meilleur.

Pour le moment, je peaufine les derniers détails avec Uriah.

\- Vous avez fini la salle ? M'enquis-je

\- Non pas encore, il y a beaucoup à faire et ton aide nous serait précieuse

\- Je ne peux pas Quatre va rentrer, demain je serais la

\- okey, alors tu as pensé au gâteau ?

\- Oui, C'est Christina qui s'en charge

\- D'accord, tu peux nous rejoindre à quelle heure demain ?

\- 9h, le temps qu'il parte travailler et qu'il m'appel pour surveiller que je suis toujours à la maison

\- Okey, bon je te laisse

\- Okey, à demain !

Je raccroche et m'active aux fourneaux. Il est 19h30 quand Tobias rentre. Je l'entends poser ses affaires dans l'entrée avant de me rejoindre dans la cuisine. Il passe ses bras autour de moi en déposant un baiser sur ma nuque. Je souris et l'embrasse en guise de bienvenue. Il pose ses mains sur mon gros ventre et il me sourit tendrement. J'adore tellement ce sourire fier et aimant.

\- Petit prince a été sage ? S'enquit-il

\- J'ai connu pire, c'est bien le fils de son père, il donne de sacré coup de pied !

\- Il ne se laisse pas faire mon petit bonhomme, sourit-il en embrassant mon ventre

\- Tout comme son papa, souriais-je avant de l'embrasser, le repas est prêt sinon

\- ça sent bon !

\- Lasagne maison !

\- Yes !

J'émis un petit rire à sa réaction et je pose le plat sur la table. Il se régale et c'est le principal pour moi. Nous mangeons avec appétit et je me lève pour débarrasser avant d'être retenue.

\- Laisse, je vais le faire, me rattrape-t-il dans mon élan

\- Tobias, enceinte ne veut pas dire handicapée, je me suis toujours occupée de la maison et ça ne changeras pas, m'enquis-je en partant dans la cuisine.

Tobias me rejoint dans la cuisine et m'enlace en embrassant mon cou.

\- Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour toi, au boulot je regarde mon téléphone toutes les cinq minutes guettant ton appel en urgence

\- ton fils n'est pas prêt d'arriver, ne t'inquiète pas et je vais très bien, je te le dirais sinon

\- Oui… Mais tu as des contractions ?

\- De temps en temps, par-ci par-là, le médecin à dit que c'était normal

\- J'ai peur de pas être présent pour toi…M'avoua-t-il finalement

\- Oh Tobias…Soufflais-je en me tournant vers lui, tu seras la comme tu as toujours été la pour moi ne t'inquiète pas

\- Merci d'être la

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, pour le moment on va profiter de ton dernier anniversaire à deux

\- C'est vrai, sourit-il

Je l'embrasse tendrement et nous partons sous la douche.

Nous passons la soirée devant la télé à discuter de son anniversaire qui approche. Je suis tellement excitée à l'idée de lui faire cette surprise ! Il s'attend vraiment à ce qu'on passe ce jour rien que tous les deux. Nous sommes enfin dans notre lit ! Malgré le fait de rester à la maison –normalement, mais j'y passe peu de temps-, la fin de grossesse reste très physique. J'ai très mal au dos et bébé fait son poids quand même. Mais j'ai toujours ce sentiment de…Bien-être, de fierté quand je vois le regard de Tobias sur moi et sur mon ventre. Il m'embrasse tendrement avant de caresser doucement mon ventre. Il peut passer de très longues minutes à caresser mon ventre, à parler au futur bébé.

\- Tu sais quoi ? S'enquit-il

\- Non quoi ?

\- Ton ventre va me manquer…Le voir évoluer au fil du temps, sentir notre fils sous mes mains…Je n'ai jamais ressenti un sentiment aussi fort

\- Tu verras que quand il sera la, ce sera une nouvelle aventure

\- C'est vrai, tu sais je l'ai vraiment désiré mais j'ai eu très peur d'être un mauvais père, d'être comme mon père en fait…

\- Alors la, du tout mon p'tit père ! Tu es très doux et je sais à quel point tu attends son arrivé et je sais très bien que tu sauras aimer ton fils et l'aimer comme ton père n'a pas su le faire, on est une famille et je suis prête à t'offrir ce bonheur, je n'ai plus de famille non plus, ma famille c'est toi et notre fils Tobias et je suis tellement heureuse de pouvoir vivre et connaître ces nouvelles sensations

\- Tu sais que tu es merveilleuse ? Quand je doute, tu as toujours les mots pour me rassurer, tu as toujours eu une épaule sur laquelle je pouvais pleurer, et ça…C'est pour toutes ces petites choses que je compte faire de toi ma femme, avoua-t-il en m'embrassant

\- Tu es adorable…Je te l'ai dis, j'accepte d'être ta femme, même si pour moi c'est déjà le cas et que je n'ai pas forcément besoin de passer par la case papier

\- Je sais mon cœur mais rien qu'à l'idée de te passer l'alliance au doigt est quelque chose qui m'excite vraiment !

\- Moi aussi tu sais, je sais à quel point tu as tes principes sur la vie de famille

\- Et merci de les accepter, je veux enfin une vie normale

\- On n'aura jamais une vie normale mais on peut toujours faire en sorte qu'elle le soit un peu mieux

\- C'est vrai et une petite équipe de foot…

\- alors la, n'y compte même pas ! Riais-je, déjà nous n'avons que 4 chambres et en plus ce n'est pas toi qui les portes !

\- Je ne les portes pas mais j'ai le rôle le plus agréable de la grossesse, leur conception !

\- Alors toi !

Je le frappe doucement sur son torse avant de l'embrasser amoureusement. C'est dans ces moments que je regrette de ne pas pouvoir plus bouger.

* * *

Les deux jours ont passés à une vitesse folle ! Nous avons fini de préparer la salle hier après-midi, j'ai hâte qu'il découvre la surprise ! C'est aussi un peu difficile aujourd'hui. Je suis réveillée depuis 5h du matin par des contractions, je souffle pour gérer la douleur mais j'en ai plus que d'habitude. Bon bébé a intérêt de se tenir ! C'est l'anniversaire de son père aujourd'hui quand même !

Je suis donc levée tôt et quand Tobias me rejoins dans la cuisine, notre petit-déjeuner est déjà prêt.

\- Tu es déjà debout ? S'enquit-il en m'embrassant

\- Et oui, joyeux anniversaire mon amour !

\- Merci ma puce

Je l'embrasse et nous passons à table, impatiente d'être à ce midi.

\- ça te dit de manger en ville ce midi ? M'enquis-je

\- Pourquoi pas oui, ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas fait un resto

\- Je vais me changer

Je file dans notre chambre et j'enfile un pull pas trop épais de couleur beige avec deux petits pieds noirs imprimés sur mon ventre. J'enfile aussi un pantalon de couleur noir et des ballerines, c'est plus facile à enfiler. Je rejoins mon homme et l'embrasse tendrement en voyant son grand sourire.

\- Tu es magnifique mon cœur

\- Merci, on y va ?

\- Oui !

Il me propose son bras et nous quittons notre maison. Je lui dit que je veux manger dans un nouvel endroit tout en le dirigeant vers la salle.

\- Tu viens faire quoi ici ?

\- C'est un raccourci et Christina m'a demandé de lui récupérer sa veste qu'elle a oubliée ici après une soirée sport

\- D'accord, tu devrais apprendre à lui dire non tu sais

\- Je sais, souriais-je

Nous entrons dans le bâtiment et enfin nous entrons dans la grande salle. Nos amis allument les lumières et crient un énorme : « Joyeux anniversaire Quatre ! ». Mon homme est complètement choquer, il lui faut un petit temps avant de comprendre ce qui vient de se passer. Il me regarde et je hoche doucement la tête en souriant. Il me sourit et m'embrasse furieusement, je sais ainsi que la surprise lui plait.

\- Merci ma chérie… C'est le meilleur anniversaire que je puisse avoir !

\- Je suis content que ça te plaise, on a eu beaucoup de mal à garder la surprise

\- En tout cas c'est réussi !

Je lui souris et nous allons saluer nos amis. Nous sommes un peu plus de cinquante personnes, beaucoup pose leur mains sur mon ventre me rappelant comment mon ventre est sur le point d'exploser et que je ne devrais pas forcer. Je leurs souris en disant que c'est la fête de Tobias, on est tous la pour ça et j'en suis très heureuse.

La musique se met en route et la fête peut commencer. Tobias m'invite à cette première danse que j'accepte en souriant. Il a ses bras autour de ma taille et moi autour de son cou, nous sommes aussi proches que mon corps me le permette.

\- Je t'aime ma chérie… Il n'y avait que toi pour penser à tout ça

\- J'ai eu l'aide de tous nos amis, je voulais que ton anniversaire de cette année soit parfait

\- Il est parfait, je t'ai toi, nos amis, il ne peut qu'être parfait !

\- Tu es adorable

Il embrasse ma tempe et nous ramène à une table quand il voit que je suis épuisée. Le repas est délicieux, Christina s'est chargée du repas et du gâteau d'anniversaire. Je suis si comblée de voir Tobias très heureux, rire avec ses amis. Une main se pose sur mon épaule et je souris en voyant Christina.

\- Salut ma belle, souriais-je

\- Salut, tu vas bien ? S'enquit-elle en s'asseyant à mes côtés

\- Très bien, cette fête est une réussite, il est très heureux et je le suis également

\- C'est vrai on a bien bossé, et toi, comment va la bébé ?

\- Très bien, ça bouge

\- Pas trop de contraction ?

\- Un peu, je suis réveillé depuis 5h du matin à cause de ça

\- Sérieux ? Ce n'est pas dangereux ?

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas et il est censé arriver la semaine prochaine normalement

\- normalement, sourit-elle, tu le portes très bas

\- sa tête est en bas depuis mon sixième mois et la il fait sa place tranquillement

\- Tu me donnes très envie…

\- Qu'est ce qui t'en empêche ? Entre toi et Uriah, ça a l'air de coller

\- C'est vrai, je n'aurais pas cru aimé de nouveau mais voila…Et j'ai peur qu'Uriah ne veuille pas

\- Si tu ne lui en parle pas tu ne sauras jamais

\- C'est vrai, sourit-elle

* * *

La journée se passe merveilleusement bien. Tobias s'éclate et nous dansons quelques fois, il est ravi. Mais en fin d'après midi, je reste en retrait, je suis prise de plusieurs contraction. Quand on me surprend, je dis que ce n'est rien, juste un coup de pied douloureux. C'est l'anniversaire de Tobias, c'est son jour, je ne veux pas l'interrompre en portant l'attention sur moi. Mais les contractions sont de plus en plus douloureuses et je file dans les toilettes. Je m'assieds contre un mur en ramenant mes jambes contre moi, je serre les poings, je peux enfin exprimer ma douleur ici.

\- aaah ! Criais-je d'un ton étouffé à une nouvelle contraction

J'eu a peine le temps de souffler que je vois Christina se précipiter à mes côtés.

\- Tris ! Ça ne va pas ?! Le bébé ?

\- Le bébé va très bien ! Juste une contraction que je n'ai pas supporté

\- Arrête de mentir Tris, je vois très bien depuis tout à l'air que tu grimaces de douleur

\- C'est l'anniversaire de Tobias…Je ne veux pas attirer l'attention sur moi, c'est son jour

\- Peut-être mais votre fils en a décidé autrement et tu ne peux pas rester comme ça et dans les toilettes en plus ! Je vais te sortir d'ici et on ira à l'hôpital

Je grimace et laisse échapper un nouveau cri de douleur. Je me tords de douleur avant que Christina trouve la force de me relever.

\- Tu es vraiment cinglé, tu le sais ça ? M'intime Christina, je ne vais pas te laisser la

Elle passe un bras derrière mon dos et elle m'aide à marcher jusqu'à la salle. Soudain j'arrête notre course et Christina me regarde.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Je ne peux pas te laisser la

\- Je…J'ai perdu les eaux Christina…ça coule…

\- Ce n'est pas vrai…Quatre ! Hurla-t-elle

\- Je ne voulais pas interrompre sa fête…

\- Ne dit pas de connerie !

Tobias s'approche en courant vers nous quand il me voit appuyée contre Christina.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?! S'enquit-il inquiet

\- Je suis désolé Tobias…Soufflais-je

\- Elle vient de perdre les eaux et elle à des contractions depuis une bonne heure je dirais

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ? On va à l'hôpital

Tobias m'aide à marcher jusqu'à l'extérieur. Ensuite, il me porte jusqu'à l'hôpital, les contractions sont plus en plus insupportables. Une équipe médicale me prend vite en charge et m'installe sur un brancard. Nous sommes ensuite conduis en salle de travail. Tout se passe très vite. La douleur est de plus en plus forte, la sage femme installe mes jambes et me prévient qu'elle va m'examiner pour voir où en est l'avancement. J'acquiesce en hochant la tête tout en serrant la main de Tobias qui est tremblante, il est aussi terrifié que moi.

\- Okey…On n'a pas le temps de s'attarder, j'appel de suite l'équipe médical !

La sage femme ouvre la porte de la salle et elle cri qu'elle a besoin d'aide d'urgence. Cela suffit à nous terrifier, c'est notre premier, nous ne savons pas comment tout cela se passe.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?! M'enquis-je inquiète

\- Ne vous inquiétait pas, sourit-elle, votre bébé est juste la, je vois ses cheveux, ce petit bout est pressé

Je n'eu le temps de répondre que de nouvelles contractions me vrillent l'abdomen. La sage femme me guide, me dit de respirer et de pousser quand je me sens prête. La prochaine contraction arrive très vite et je n'ai qu'une envie : pousser. Je pousse très fort, de toutes mes forces, je ressens une gêne importante. Tobias est merveilleux, il maintient ma tête et me soutient d'une voix douce mais je parviens à sentir le stress dans sa voix. J'ai l'impression de pousser depuis une éternité pourtant cela ne fait que 20 minutes quand la sage femme m'intima de ne plus pousser, de ne plus rien faire. Un grand silence s'installe, mon regard se dirige vers Tobias qui est paniqué par cette expérience, autant que moi du moins. J'ai l'impression que cet échange dure depuis plusieurs minutes pourtant cela ne faisait que quelques secondes jusqu'à entendre les pleurs du bébé, mon fils, notre fils est né…Son cri nous fait pleurer tous les deux, l'émotion, la tension depuis le début. La sage femme posa notre bébé sur mon ventre et l'essuya. Il est beau…Tellement beau, je vois tout de suite qu'il ressemble à Tobias et j'en suis ravie !

\- Félicitation, un magnifique petit garçon, bah alors tu étais pressé de voir tes parents mon bonhomme

Le petit se calme doucement et la sage femme propose à Tobias de couper le cordon. Il me regarde et je lui souris tendrement, il me rend un sourire timide et coupe le cordon de notre fils. Nous sommes tellement heureux, notre fils est sur ma poitrine qui n'a pas eu de mal à trouver le sein pour se nourrir. Nous pouvons l'observer, il est si beau…J'avais des appréhensions par apport à l'allaitement mais c'est plutôt agréable. Tobias caresse fébrilement sa petite tête, je vois de la fierté dans les yeux de mon homme, de l'amour et c'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on puisse se faire.

\- Joyeux anniversaire mon amour…Soufflais-je tendrement

\- Merci mon amour…Tu ne pouvais me donner plus beau cadeau que la naissance de notre fils…

Il m'embrasse amoureusement. Je ne pourrais exprimer tout l'amour qu'on se transmet dans ce baiser, surement un sentiment que seuls les nouveaux parents connaissent. Nous admirons notre petit trésor quand la sage femme revint vers nous.

\- Comment vas s'appeler ce petit trésor ? S'enquit-elle

\- Liam, Liam Andrew Eaton, répondons-nous en même temps

\- C'est très mignon

Elle prit notre fils et lui enfila un petit bracelet à son poignet et à sa cheville. Elle lui prodigua ensuite les premiers soins sous l'œil attentif de papa Tobias. J'ai envie de pleurer devant cette scène, une vie à trois va commencer et ce dont j'ai envie c'est d'avoir une vie de famille heureuse et de faire le bonheur de mes deux hommes.

Nous sommes emmenés dans une chambre dans le service de maternité. Nous sommes enfin seuls, Liam dort et Tobias est assis à mes côtés.

\- Tris, j'ai une question

\- Oui ?

\- Tu m'as offert le plus bel anniversaire qui sois, cela fait 7 ans que nous sommes ensemble, 3 ans que nous vivons ensemble, tu m'as offert un fils aujourd'hui, je ressens aujourd'hui tout ce que je n'ai jamais ressenti avant…Tu es ma famille, tout ce que j'ai maintenant…Béatrice Prior, je te le demande officiellement, ferais-tu de moi l'homme le plus heureux au monde en devenant ma femme ? Je veux pouvoir t'appeler ma femme officiellement, voir que tu portes le même nom que nous deux, nous serons la nouvelle famille Eaton et je veux fonder une meilleure famille que l'on fait mes parents…

\- J'accepte Tobias…Je veux être ta femme, si tu savais comme je le désire…Nous serons meilleurs car tu seras un meilleur père et un meilleur mari !

Je pleure, et oui les hormones ne s'en vont pas comme ça ! Il m'embrasse amoureusement, nous sommes heureux et rien n'y personne ne pourra gâcher notre bonheur. Il est tout ce que j'ai toujours désiré !

* * *

 **J'espère que ce final vous aura plus ! Merci à vous d'avoir lu, gros bisous**


End file.
